Another Heart Calls
by writting is love
Summary: Fafaberry fic/Girl peen! Charlotte Fabray had everything her twinn sister Quinn wanted but over all she wanted Rachel Berry, and damn it she will have her.
1. Explosions In The Sky

**A/N: Extremely AU! Fabray Twins! Who doesn't love fafaberry? No Beth, it's junior year, and Russel and Judy are still together. Also I can't decide which title to go with so I think you guys should decide. {: Oh! And thanks to KW05 she helped me figure out a few things ;) Four for you Glen Coco! You go Glen Coco!**

**"One Love/Another Heart Calls" Chapter One "Explosions In The Sky"**

Quinn Fabray is a twin the older twin of precisely two minutes and thirty two seconds, her twin Charlotte 'Charlie' Fabray was the younger more happier sister who didn't care for popularity or boys. But as Quinn's job of being the first born (Well out of her and Charlotte, but her other sister Frannie is the eldest and extremely perfect sister that set the bar majorly high.) Quinn had to do everything Frannie did because it was expected of her. She was always a daddy's girl and a daddy's girl was suppose to make her daddy proud and honored to have a daughter like her. So Quinn joined the cheerios, the celibacy club, and glee something she actually liked. She was even dating Finn Hudson the most popular guy in school and the quarterback.

Quinn pretty much hates her life she hates always being compared to Frannie and Charlotte. Stupid Frannie and her stupid husband, and Charlotte and her stupid kind heart. Quinn always thought to herself when her father and mother never thought anything was good enough because Frannie had either done it better, or Charlotte took a new picture.

Now to Quinn, Charlotte had everything she wanted. Blue eyes, real friends, wore regular clothes, and never had to try and live up to Frannie but the one thing Quinn wanted most was love, but not just any love she wanted Rachel Berry's love, the girl she had been in love with since they were kids. She wanted to have cute conversations, sweet kisses, the smile that never left, the flutter in her heart, to have songs sung to her in front of everyone. She wanted Rachel Berry for everything the brunette had to offer; romance, sweet words, hugs, kisses, and sex.

She constantly has dreams of Rachel being her first, of Rachel making love to her, of Rachel holding her tight till they both came undone. Quinn remembered feeling sick to her stomach when she came home extra early from Cheerios practice because coach Sylvester had a mental breakdown only to hear the moans, hisses, and groans coming from her sister's room.

**Flashback**

_Quinn slowly walked up seeing the door open and peeked seeing Charlotte on top of Rachel who was sitting up as well, both riding each other to ecstasy. Quinn thought maybe it was one of those sex toys and tried to make her self turn away and leave the house but when Charlotte orgasmed along with Rachel she watched as they both hit the bed worn out and panting. Quinn widened her eyes watching closely to Rachel taking off a condom, wrapping it up, and throwing it in the garbage can. Quinn gasped at the sight of Rachel with penis she couldn't believe her eyes. _

_Rachel jolted up. "What was that? Did you hear that?"_

_Charlotte giggled bringing Rachel back down kissing her neck to her jawline. "Relax baby, Quinn has Cheerios practice and my parents went on a short vacation. Quinn won't be back for like three hours." Charlotte smiled against Rachel's neck._

_"Oh, well, I guess we better make the most of this then huh?" Rachel grinned flipping her girlfriend over making her squeal._

**End of Flashback**

Quinn shook her head at the memory hearing Santana call everyone around to play truth or dare. She watched as Charlie kissed Rachel's cheek and walked out of the room.

"Okay Berry, truth or dare?" Santana smirked.

"Dare!" Rachel grinned.

"I dare you to kiss Quinn." Santana smirked she knew Quinn was totally into Rachel she may be sexy as hell and the biggest bitch in Lima but she wasn't dumb. Both Quinn and Rachel paled. "And if you don't then you have to tongue a random stranger of my choosing."

Rachel had looked towards Charlotte for help but she had forgot that Charlotte had went to the bathroom, so Rachel in her obvious drunken state shook it off and drank a little more and laughed slurring. "Quinn Fabray, I'm about to rock your world." Quinn gulped feeling her heart pound against her chest. She licked her lips watching Rachel lean in closer and closer smirking and slowly brought her lips onto Quinn's gently. When they both pulled apart they both felt a rush of heat wash over them. Both seeing fireworks and gold stars shooting everywhere.

"Not uh! You have to have tongue!" Santana remarked.

Rachel's eyes went in a daze looking into nothing but dilated Hazel eyes. Rachel caressed Quinn's cheek then threaded her fingers in her hair; and softly brought their lips together this time both girls slipped in a little tongue earning a moan from Quinn.

Everyone around them went silent seeing the two get into it especially when Charlotte came back and saw them making out. "Rachel!" Puck whispered. Santana smirked evilly seeing Charlotte's smile vanish. Kurt cleared his throat loudly.

Both girls broke apart slowly; staring into each others eyes both knowing what the other felt. A sniffle brought Rachel out of her daze seeing a hurt Charlotte.

"Charlotte, this isn't what you think it is." Rachel said calmly. Charlie let out a sob and ran away. Rachel jumped away from Quinn and sprinted to Charlotte.

Quinn looked down trying to settle her nerves and looked back up to see half of New Direction's jaws dropped. She looked towards a smirking Santana and grumbled out of breath. "Your such a bitch." to Santana who just shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Charlotte! Charlotte wait! Wait!" Rachel shouted running after the blonde taking her hand.<p>

"That was not what you think it was." The brunette shook her head.

"Then what was it? Did you think I was her?" Charlie sniffled.

"No, no of course not. It was a dare from Santana." Charlotte huffed 'Of course it was' she thought to herself. "She said if I didn't kiss her then I would have to kiss some stranger with tongue that she got to pick."

Charlotte nodded her head crossing her arms and looked up at her brown eyed girlfriend. "Did-" Charlotte winced. "Did you french kiss my sister?"

"...Well not at first, but Santana made us." Rachel said hoping it would help.

Charlotte sighed closing her eyes; she loved Rachel very much and any other girl it would have been fine but the fact that it was her sister, her very popular hazel eyed sister, made her churn with jealousy. "Did you...like it? Cause the way you both were looking at each other it was like-"

Rachel plastered on a smile. "Of course not Char, I love you." she replied cupping Charlotte's face. "Now, are you ready to go back inside?" Charlotte smiled with tears in her eyes and nodded taking Rachel's hand. Rachel smiled back kissing Charlotte's temple as she wiped her eyes.

* * *

><p>Quinn watched as Rachel and her team played flip cup and won.<p>

"Woo!" Rachel cheered along with everyone else and walked up to Charlotte.

"Rach, your drunk." Charlotte said nudging her girlfriend away.

"Oh come on baby, let's go somewhere just you and me huh?" Rachel asked slipping her arms around Charlotte's waist kissing her cheek while still holding on to her cup.

"No, I wanna go home."

"Babe come on live a little."

"So your definition of living is drinking to a pulp?" Charlotte raised her eyebrow.

Rachel scoffed. "I've only had like two, three beers."

"No, you've had four beers not including the one in your hand, and three shots."

"God, what is with you today! Why can't you just get off my back!" Rachel slurred.

"Is that how you really feel? That I'm annoying you?" Charlotte asked feeling hurt.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her sister she really didn't need to be such a prude to Rachel the girl was having fun and just wanted to be happy with Charlotte. They did just win Regionals.

"Yeah, yeah it is. Look around you! Everyone is having fun but you. I love you Char but it's just us Glee kids, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't need to have fun by drinking! Look at yourself Rachel you can't even speak without slurring!"

"We just won Regionals! Fuck! Loosen up a little will ya!" Rachel yelled back.

Charlotte's expression went from hurt in bitch mode something Charlotte hardly ever went into but when she was lied to, yelled at, or hurt she pulled it out. "Okay I'm going to ignore everything you just told me and take you home because obviously your too drunk to function." Charlotte said taking Rachel's wrist.

"No, I'm not going." Rachel replied snatching her wrist back.

"Rachel-"

"If you want to go then go. I'm staying."

"Fine!" Charlotte scoffed and stormed out.

Puck laughed throwing his arm around Rachel's shoulder. "Don't worry just blame it on the alcohol in the morning, now come on Ray let's party!"

An hour later everyone was starting to fall asleep. Especially when Hold Me Now came on. Rachel chuckled at Puck who snuggled up to Lauren. She slowly started to feel lonely with out Charlotte till she looked around at everyone seeing that everyone asleep except one Quinn Fabray.

Right when they locked eyes 'Time of the Season by The Zombies popped on. They both stared at one another with pure lust and hunger. Quinn turned walking towards the staircase and went up; slowly looking back at Rachel. A sign for the brunette to follow her.  
>Rachel breathed out and began to follow Quinn, opening Puck's door to feel Quinn push her down on the edge of the bed straddling her.<p>

Quinn looked down at Rachel both feeling their hearts flutter at the sensation. Quinn bent down kissing Rachel like she had before. Full of want and need.

Rachel began to trail her fingers up Quinn's thighs then let her palms grip them and lift the blonde up and gently laid her down against the bed.

Quinn threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair bringing her closer but Rachel pushed away. "Wait we-we can't." Rachel said trying to get out of Quinn's grasp but the blonde held her close knowing the real reason didn't want to do it.

"I_ know _Rachel." Quinn said softly.

"Then why won't you let me go?" Rachel whispered her eyes glazed and her pupils dilated.

"No...I know." Quinn repeated dragging her hand down to Rachel's groin area.  
>Rachel sucked in air at the placement of her hand "How?"<p>

Quinn blushed deeply looking away. "I may have saw it once." Rachel gulped turning bright red.  
>"But...what about Charlotte?...She's your sister."<p>

"She's your girlfriend." Quinn began to sigh and said "I want you Rachel. I've wanted you longer than her. You were my first kiss, my first love, and now I want you to be my first."

Rachel's eyes widened a little as she gulped looking into Quinn's hazel eyes. Rachel and Quinn both heard the small voice in the back of their heads shouting 'no'. But the moment they really looked into one another's eyes all their worries went away. Rachel bent down taking her lips with hers; starting their dance.

When both girls finally shredded their clothes, Rachel kissed Quinn one last time before throwing the covers off and pulling the blonde's legs on top of her tanned shoulders. Rachel kissed around Quinn's flaps till she reached around running a finger up and down and gently entered Quinn making her gasp softly gripping the pillow. Rachel smirked bringing her finger out and let her tongue run over her clit a few times watching as Quinn moaned bucking her hips for more. The brunette stopped for a second letting her lips cover it sucking on it.

"God, you taste so good Quinn." Rachel groaned letting her hands travel up the blonde's body then re-tracked then taking her previous stance between Quinn's legs with one arm underneath her pale neck kissing it softly.

Rachel laid with her forearm against the bed holding her up as she kissed down Quinn's jawline; letting her hand graze the blonde cheerleader's soft thigh.

Quinn gasped feeling herself drip with want. "Wait." she rasped. Rachel lifted her head looking into Quinn's hazel eyes."Do you...have protection?" she panted.

Rachel pushed Quinn's hair back caressing her cheek. "Of course I do Q...it's me." Quinn blushed as Rachel bent down grabbing her pants and taking out a condom, and put it on.  
>Rachel got on top of Quinn laying her arm underneath the blonde's neck holding her shoulder.<p>

Quinn gasped feeling Rachel's hard on against her. "Go-Go slow...please." Quinn rasped. Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes and nodded, she moved her hips letting her hard cock run through Quinn's wetness, and slowly met Quinn's entrance. Quinn winced as she felt Rachel slowly push herself inside of her. Rachel groaned softly letting her head fall by the blonde's head, letting herself feel how tight Quinn was; her walls clenching her.

The brunette heard a sniffle from Quinn and kissed away her tears. "Do you want me to stop?" Quinn shook her head biting her lips from the pain. "Ke-Keep going just make the pain go away." Rachel began to kiss Quinn making the blonde focus on her lips rather than the pain, and slowly began thrusting in. The blonde gasped gripping Rachel's back tightly with her nails, pulling her closer.

Rachel began kissing right at the end of her jawline to the tip of Quinn's ear finding the blonde's weak spot that drives her crazy. Quinn moaned breathing heavily into Rachel's ear making her speed up the pace a little. "God, Quinn, your so tight." Rachel groaned; clutching onto Quinn with one arm beneath her neck, and one hand holding her thigh.

"Rachel..." Quinn husked throwing her head back. "Ohhhhh, Rachel...Baby, your so...amazing." Quinn gasped. Rachel bent down taking in Quinn's lips; pulling apart only to let her forehead rest against hers. Both Breathing in what the other breathed out. Rachel lifted up with her palms watching as Quinn moaned louder and louder as she went faster and deeper.

"Oh God, Rachel, you fill me up so good...it's soo...Ohhhh!" Quinn moaned.

"Quinn, your so beautiful...fuck." Rachel groaned.

"Rachel! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Quinn squealed as Rachel started thrusting in and out as fast as she could, even Quinn started bucking along till they both exploded. Rachel rotated her hips slowly pressing down on Quinn's clit letting the blonde ride it out along with her.

Quinn kissed Rachel holding her in place; too afraid to let go just yet. Quinn pulled back and whispered. "I love you."

Rachel went back down kissing Quinn softly and sighed against the blonde's forehead. "I love you too."


	2. Heartbeats

**A/N: Extremely AU! Fabray Twins! No Beth and Russel and Judy are still together. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and who put it in their favorites already with only one chapter! It was freakin amazing! Thank you! (titles- Another heart calls by the all american rejects and heartbeats by jose gonzalez)**

**"Another Heart Calls " Chapter Two "Heartbeats"**

Rachel awoke feeling the sun's rays against her bare back, then felt like she had been hit by a big rig. She groaned about to turn around but felt an arm on her back. She smiled to herself thinking of a naked Charlie, and turned taking Charlie in her arms baring her face in her hair but when she inhaled she didn't smell strawberry's she smelt..._'Quinn.' _In that last thought, Rachel's mind raced through last night's events. _'Oh my God, I slept with Quinn...She's in love with me! I told her how I really felt towards her! Oh God how am I going to tell Charlie...Will Quinn just blame it on the alcohol?'_

Suddenly Rachel felt Quinn hum and snuggle closer, smiling against her chest. "I love you." she whispered dropping kisses along her collar bone. Rachel's worries melted away when she felt her heart soar and of course Quinn's soft lips, and hot breath against her skin. Rachel turned her body taking Quinn's face in her hands and kissed her sweetly. Quinn swooned; threading her fingers in Rachel's hair.

Rachel broke the kiss apart rubbing her nose against Quinn's; still feeling the flutter in her heart. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel a little sore, and spent." she giggled.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered.

"It's okay." Quinn smiled. "It's what I wanted, and I got it." she smiled. "Thank you my love, for loving me. It was exotic, beautiful...And God did it feel amazing." Rachel tried to hide her blushing smiled but failed miserably laughing it off with the blonde goddess before her, but it was cut short by a sleepy Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes.

"Nice! See I told you Ray! I told you she'd forget all about it!" Puck smiled but it vanished when he saw hazel eyes snap shut and hide beneath chocolate locks. Lauren sighed shaking her head and walked away. "Oh." Puck cleared his throat and nodded to his best friend shutting the door.

Rachel sighed dropping her forehead on Quinn's shoulder. "What are we going to tell Charlie?"

Quinn squeezed her eyes she did feel bad for going behind her sister's back but, God Quinn had enough of hiding her true feelings. "I-I don't know...Do you...Do you regret it?" she asked trying to hide the quiver in her voice.

Rachel lifted up a little looking into Quinn's eyes as she stroked her hair back. "No...No, I don't," Rachel got up sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on her clothes from the floor. "and that makes me feel like shit because I'm in love with you, and making love to you was so...so amazing...I just hate the fact that I cheated on Charlie." Rachel said sadly.

Quinn wiped her tears, feeling the pang in her chest as she watched Rachel sit at the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. Quinn knew what Rachel really felt. _'Regret.'_

"You do regret it." Quinn whispered feeling broken.

Rachel turned. "I don't Quinn, I just hate that I cheated-"

"It's the same thing, Rachel." Quinn snapped.

"Do you even care that we just hooked up behind your sister's back?" Rachel scoffed. "Do you even want this?"

"I just gave you my virginity Rachel, of course I want this, and of course I feel bad and I know it will hurt her but she'll understand."

"How the hell is she going to understand, Quinn? We had sex, behind her back! She's your sister, and my girlfriend! God..last night I-I lied to her about what I really felt." Rachel shouted at Quinn who wiped her eyes and pulled her sheets closer to her body. The brunette sighed sitting back down. "I'm sorry Q, I didn't mean to yell, I'm just-"

"I get it." Quinn snapped getting up to throw her clothes on. "You know your not the only one who's scare about what Charlie will do. My sister loves you, and I know I'm selfish for doing this to her but I want you. I want us. I want to be the girl you hold..." Quinn started tearing up along with Rachel. "I want to be the girl you write songs for, who you sing too...I want to have cute conversations with you, to laugh at your stupid jokes, to be the one you give that 'God I love this girl' look too...To hold your hand and kiss you...I want you to watch me cheer at games so that I'll have someone to focus on in the stands! I want yo-" Quinn was cut off by Rachel who brought her lips to Quinn's; who began to melt in Rachel's embrace. The brunette had her hand in the blonde's golden locks and the other on her hip.

When air finally began to be too much for them they broke apart, breathing heavily. Rachel caressed Quinn's cheek bone rubbing her nose against hers holding her tight. "I want to b with you too Quinn, God I want to be with you so much."

"Do you love me?" Quinn husked.

"Very much." Rachel replied nodding against Quinn's forehead.

"Then we'll make it." Quinn said bringing Rachel in another kiss. "Do you want to go and get breakfast with me?"

"No but thank you, I need to wash these sheets, and talk to Noah."

"Oh...Okay then." Quinn nodded sadly.

"But I promise you I'll take you out on a date...You know when Charlie and I are broken up." Rachel said taking Quinn's hand.

"When should we tell her?" Quinn asked softly looking at how well their hands fit together.

"Whenever your ready." Rachel replied.

Quinn nodded back then snapped to the floor hearing her phone ring.

Rachel stepped back and grabbed her own phone seeing all the texts one from her parents telling her to be careful, one Noah saying 'We need to talk.', and over ten from Charlotte texts, calls, and voice mails. Asking if she was alright, that she was sorry where she was, for her to call her back, and that she loves her.

"That was Charlie she said she covered for me but that I needed to get home pronto." Quinn said shutting her phone keeping quiet about Charlie's series of questions about Rachel. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?"

"Yeah, I'll just hitch a ride home with Noah."

Quinn nodded; both girls standing awkwardly, unsure of how to say goodbye to one another.

"Come on I'll walk you down." Rachel said taking Quinn's hand and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Puck watched Quinn and Rachel kiss softly from his seat in the kitchen the kitchen. Rachel leaned against the door frame watching Quinn walk away.<p>

"Your in love with her aren't you?" Puck said walking up behind Rachel startling her.

"Jeez Noah you scared the crap out of me. Where's Lauren?" Rachel asked.

"She went home. Said she needed proper sleep." Puck answered. "So...are you going to tell me what happened or do I need to tickle you?"

Rachel sighed and said "Follow me while I wash your sheets."

"It's cool you don't need to wash them they probably smell all good and stuff." Puck smirked.

"Like sex?" Rachel furrowed her brows.

"Just the way I like them." Puck smirked again.

"...Yeah I'm washing them." Rachel said walking up to his room.

Puck rolled his eyes clicking his tongue as he followed Rachel upstairs. "So how did you devirginatize Quinn 'Virgin Mary' Fabray?"

"Well..." Rachel said while taking off his sheets. "When everybody was passing out, we were the only ones left awake and she gave me this look and went upstairs-"

"To _my room_, for _you to fuck her._" Puck smirked.

"Don't say that."

Puck's smile faded. "I knew it...Your in love with her...Was i because of that kiss?"

"No...yes..I don't know." Rachel sighed picking up the sheets and taking them to the laundry room downstairs.

"Well when did you start having feelings for her?" Puck asked sitting on the dryer.

"I don't know man but when we kissed it was like everything made more sense."

Noah nodded looking at his distressed best friend. "This is killing you isn't it?"

Rachel nodded. "I cheated on a Charlotte with her sister who looks exactly like her except for a few freckles and birth marks."

"Come here Ray." Puck sighed getting off the dryer to hug Rachel. "Would a plate of waffles and some _'Funny Girl'_' help?" He knew his best friend like the back of his hand. Whenever he was down Rachel would make him waffle's and play _'Mario party' _with him.

"Hmhm." Rachel nodded.

"Okay then come on." he said taking her out of the basement.

* * *

><p>Quinn shut the front door sighing against it.<p>

"There you are! Where have you been?" Charlotte whispered harshly.

"I was-"

"Is Rachel okay? Do you know where she is? She hasn't been answering my phone calls."

"Maybe her phone is dead." Quinn replied watching Charlotte pull out her phone to check her messages. "Why are you freaking out?"

"Because I just left her! At a party. By herself with lots of alcohol and not to mention Puck is her best friend."

Quinn sat on the couch watching her sister call who she assumed was Rachel again and again. "Can I ask you something?"

Charlotte putt her phone down hearing her sister's tone. "Of course Quinnie what's wrong?"

Quinn cringed "Please don't call me that, it's bad enough our parents, gramps and grandma, _and_ our aunts and uncles call me that."

Charlotte rolled her eyes sighing. "Okay then what is it?"

Quinn took a deep breath she knew she was going to regret asking this. "How do you truly feel about Rachel?"

Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows together. "Um why?"

"I just need to know."

"...When I'm around her I can't help but smile and feel this pull to her. She's-She's like gravity. She means the world to me Quinn." Charlotte smiled. "She was my first everything, and I know that I over reacted at the party last night, it's just seeing you two together really bothered me...I mean I know your my sister and your not gay...and that Rachel would never even dream of hurting me, but I don't know, seeing you two kiss it was like everything around you two became still...It scared me. But I know you two would never." she laughed. "I'm gonna go and call Rachel's place." she said standing up make her leave.

Quinn nodded smiling sadly she began to weep, wondering why God was doing this to her. It really dawned on her about what she just did to her sister. "God, I'm so sorry." Quinn whispered to the statue. The blonde went up to her room thinking of ways to be with Rachel but all of them started with hurting Charlie.

When she finally came to a conclusion that she needed to text Rachel. _**'We can't tell Charlie.'**_

Almost immediately she received a reply. _**'What? Why?'**_

Quinn started crying hard holding her pillow to her mouth to muffle the sounds. She couldn't hurt Charlotte, she just couldn't. Her sister was madly in love with Rachel,and so was she. God did she love Rachel Berry.

Quinn looked at her phone ring out with Rachel's picture and ignored it, Rachel tried again, and again, only making Quinn cry more and more. She looked at her phone once again seeing it light up with a text.

'_**Quinn please talk to me, tell me what's wrong.'**_

Quinn sniffled shutting her phone off as Rachel tried to call again. She just couldn't do it, she wouldn't break her sister.


	3. If You're Not The One

**A/N: Extremely AU! Fabray Twins! I'm giving Rachel a little brother!No Beth and Russel and Judy are still together. Rachel's father's who I see Stanley Tucci as Dill like on Easy A and also Chip the little brother :} (My title is after Daniel Bedingfields song 'If your not the one')**

**"Another Heart Calls " Chapter Three "If Your Not The One"**

After Rachel tried calling and texting multiple times she knew she needed to go over there, so she grabbed her leather jacket and keys about to walk out but when she opened the door Charlie was walking up.

"Hey." Charlotte smiled softly tugging on her sleeves. "Were you going somewhere?" she chuckled awkwardly.

"I was just coming to see you." Rachel smiled sadly.

"Really?" Charlotte asked smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you all day. I just-"

"No, it's okay I deserved the silent treatment after how I treated you last night."

"No you don't Charlie, I shouldn't have even had anything to drink." Rachel said kicking the side walk with the tip of her shoe.

"Hey, you called me Charlie." Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows. Her girlfriend never calls her Charlie unless they're joking around.

Rachel sighed sitting down on the steps.

"Hey what's bothering you?...Huh?" Charlotte asked crouching down in front of her troubled brunette who had tears in her eyes. "Oh my gosh Rachel, baby tell me whats wrong." She asked clearing Rachel's tears away.

"I don't deserve you." Rachel sighed sniffling. "I don't deserve to be with you. I don't deserve anyone."she whispered.

"Hey, don't ever say that again. Okay? Come here." Charlotte whispered sitting next to Rachel hugging her tightly. Oblivious to why Rachel felt this way. "Are your parent's home?"

"No, they'll be back in the morning." Rachel said back.

"Come on then it's freezing and I wanna cuddle." Charlotte smiled softly helping Rachel up with her.

Charlotte took out Rachel's favorite band T that she wore to sleep and put it on handing Rachel another shirt as she shimmied out of her jeans leaving on her briefs. Rachel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, she always stole her favorite shirts just like her french fries, chips, cookies, drinks, pretty much anything and Rachel loved it.

She got in bed as Charlotte jumped in smiling and hovered over Rachel. "I love you Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiled sadly feeling her heart crumble. "I love you too."

Charlie stared at her for several seconds then whispered. "Let's make love." The blonde slowly began to lean down but Rachel stopped her. "Stop." Rachel stopped herself thinking very carefully. If she said no she would hurt Charlie, but if she went on with it she would feel sick to her stomach with guilt.

"What?" Charlotte smiled.

"Can-Can we just cuddle? I really just want to be with you."

Charlotte's heart melted, she just fell in love all over again. Truth be told she just wanted that too, but when she heard Rachel say she wasn't good enough she wanted them to make love to each other to show her they were perfect for one another. "Of course." she smiled, and just like always Rachel laid on her tummy while Charlie covered her protectively.

* * *

><p>Rachel felt the sun hit her face and slowly opened them to see a dressed Charlie smiling at her. "Good morning beautiful."<p>

Rachel stretched out and smiled back sitting up. "Morning my smoken hot blue eyed girl."

"I have to leave for church but I'll try and come by later." Charlotte smiled.

Rachel nodded. "Okay." She took the blonde's hand walking out of her door she could hear her family talking and laughing.

"Owww!" One of Rachel's father's Dill called out smiling while her other father Marcus just smiled laughing while Chip her little brother lifted his eyebrow.

"Oh God dad, please don't." Rachel blushed smiling leading Charlie to the front door.

"Charlotte would you like some breakfast before Rachel let's you go?" Leroy called out.

Charlotte laughed. "No thank you Marcus, I have to go to church." she smiled at Rachel then said "You know when you stopped us last night I fell in love with you all over again." Charlotte smirked puling Rachel by her shirt stealing a kiss. "I love you."

"Love _you_...Be careful" Rachel said as she let Charlotte go. The brunette watched Charlotte drive off, and walked into the kitchen sitting on the bar stool.

"Hi, sweetheart." Marcus greeted kissing Rachel's cheek.

"So...Did you wear protection?" Dill asked bluntly making Rachel spit a little of her orange juice Marcus gave her.

"Dillon!" Marcus scolded laughing a little bit.

"Jesus dad we didn't even have sex." Rachel said wiping her mouth.

"Just watching out for you dear." Dill smiled.

"What's sex?" Chip asked.

"You know Chip, I think it's time to have the birds, the bees, and the flowers, and the trees talk with you now." Dill said with a straight face.

"Run Chip! Run for your life!" Rachel shouted.

Chip giggled running away from Dill's grasp. "So how was your two night's of freedom?" Marcus asked.

The two men thought Rachel would make a funny remark but instead were met with a face they didn't like to see.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Both dad's asked stopping what they were doing.

"I-I-I'm so confused." Rachel sighed laying her head on the table.

"I thought you already came out of the closet." Dill joked making Rachel chuckle a little.

"I'm in love...with two girls..."

He father's raised their eyebrows in slight surprise. "Well we know one of them so who's the other?"

"...Her sister...When we had that party at Noah's I was dared to kiss Quinn, therefore unleashing my inner feelings for her, Charlotte saw and got jealous, so I calmed her down then later Charlotte and I got into a huge argument and she left, I stayed and by the end of the night Quinn and I were confessing our love to one another."

Her fathers were speechless for once. Marcus cleared his throat sjifting his feet."Well, sweetheart...Who do you feel more in love with?"

"I don't know...At first I really wanted to be with Quinn but after last night with Charlotte it reminded me of why I fell in love in the first place." Rachel answered.

"Well what did Quinn have to say about all of this?" Dill asked licking his lips.

"She had kept telling me it would all be okay and that we would tell her together, but last night she told me we couldn't tell Charlotte. I don't understand, but dad I can't keep something like this from Charlotte. She deserves to know, even if she will hate me for it." Rachel replied.

"Of course you want her to know sweetheart your a Berry. We're Honest, loyal, smart, kind, Berry's." Dill said with a straight face making Rachel chuckle a little.

"What your father is trying to say, Rachel" Marcus laughed."is that we've never once had a problem with you or told you what to do to make things right. You know what's right sweetheart...Your a Berry." Marcus and Dill started laughing non stop. Her dad's could never be serious or mean with out making joke.

Rachel laughed hoping off the stool."I'm going to go and work out. That always clears my head."

Marcus calmed his laughing "Alright sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Charlotte was putting on her favorite diamond earings Rachel had bought her when Quinn snuck up on her. "Where did you go last night?" Quinn asked scaring Charlotte.<p>

"Jeez, Quinn you scared me."

Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"I went to see Rachel, turns out she was just about to come see me." Charlotte giggled.

Quinn felt jealous then she figured Rachel was either going to come see Charlotte to tell her that Rachel took Quinn's virginity, or to talk too Quinn herself. "Oh...What did you guys do?" she asked coyly.

"It was weird at first and awkward, I shouldn't' have treated her that way at the party." Charlotte said looking at her sister through her mirror.

"Why do you say that?" Quinn asked.

"Well she was so sad and kept saying how she didn't deserve me or anyone else for that matter, so I took her upstairs and when I tried to...you know, she said she just wanted t be with me." Charlotte had a goofy smile on her face. "I swear Quinn, it was like I fell in love all over again."

Quinn had to admit she felt relieved when she heard that they didn't have sex, but she did feel jealous and guilty.

The door suddenly opened slowly "Are my two beautiful daughters ready for church?"

"Yes daddy." Charlotte grinned standing up with Quinn.

* * *

><p>After Rachel's long workout she took a shower still thinking of ways to make everything better and she had a few but first she wanted to start plan 'A' wich was actually talking to Quinn first. So once it was time for school in the morning she finally saw Quinn and started walking towards her quickly.<p>

"Hi, baby." Charlotte smiled stepping in front of Rachel.

Quinn turned around seeing Rachel look over Charlie's shoulder with a look of longing an sadness. Quinn looked forwards ignoring the pain in her chest and walked away. Every time Rachel tried to talk to Quinn, Charlotte would see her, a friend would stop one of them, or the blonde herself would quickly get away. So Rachel began plan 'B'.

* * *

><p>Quinn opened her locker finding a note on her books.<p>

_I wrote this cause I know you would have just ignored my calls and texts, and every time I get near you , you run so please Quinn at least do me this last thing and I swear I'll leave you alone after that. Meet me in the auditorium during lunch.-Rachel_

Quinn felt a pain in her chest knowing she was hurting Rachel just as much as she was hurting herself. She grabbed her book and headed to class.

* * *

><p>"Your late." Quinn said seeing Rachel walk in.<p>

"No, your early." Rachel replied.

She really was. "What did you want to talk about?" Quinn asked rudely.

"About music. What the hell do you think, Quinn? Us!"

"Theirs nothing to talk about." Quinn said calmly.

"We had sex Quinn, I took your virginity."

"And it was a mistake." Quinn replied with tears in her eyes.

"Bull. Shit." Rachel stated sternly walking closer and closer to Quinn.

"Stop." Quinn whispered.

"It wasn't a mistake." Rachel whispered she put her hand on Quinn's cheek caressing it till Quinn sucked her breath in and took Rachel's face in her hands kissing her senseless.

Quinn moaned in the kiss painfully pulling away when air was needed. "We can't do this to her." she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand Quinn, first your all 'I'm so in love with you she'll understand, don't worry we'll be fine', and now you don't want too. If you don't want to be with me then fine but we have to tell Charlotte." Rachel said back.

"We can't tell her."

"Why not?"

"Because ignorance is bliss."

"She deserves to know Quinn...I-I can't live with what I did. I don't regret it but I can't be around her with out feeling like shit. I love her and she deserves to know." Rachel was about to walk away when she heard Quinn whisper brokenly. "Please don't."

"She loves you so much...I'm surprised she hasn't planned out her wedding with you yet...I love you Rachel more than anything in the world, and so does my sister. If I can't have you then please, please don't tell her. I can't lose my sister, and you...If you love me you wouldn't." Quinn said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"If you love her you would." Rachel was about to walk out but Quinn begged softly and so broken. "Please, Rachel, promise me you won't. Promise me you'll just ignore me and not look at me like you have been."

"I can't do that Quinn, I can't ignore you."

"Please." she whispered.

"I can't make that promise.

Quinn broke down as soon as she heard the door shut with a thud.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys we need twenty thousand dollars to go to New York for Nationals, and-"<p>

"Wait what happened to the money from the Cheerios's budget?" Quinn asked.

"Apparently Sue smuggled it into an account in the Caymen Islands." Mr Shue answered.

Quinn shook her head snorting.

"How are we going to make that kind of money Mr Shue?" Finn asked.

"With this!" he said tossing Finn a piece of candy. "It's salt water Taffy. When I was in glee club back in highschool we sold that stuff like it was crack."

"How are we suppose to do that? People here hate glee club." Quinn scoffed.

"Yeah Mr Shue no offence but there is no way that we can all sell that much candy in time for Nationals. Maybe if we did something like-like-"

"Like a concert!" Charlotte finished for Rachel earning a smile from her.

"That's actually a great idea guys!"

Everyone's heads snapped up to the voice. "Ms Holiday!" everyone cheered

* * *

><p>It didn't take much convincing from Ms Holiday before Mr Shue said yes.<p>

"Hey, go ahead and go okay, I need to speak with Ms Holiday." Rachel said by Charlotte's ear catching Quinn's eyes on her watching the blonde quickly look away and walk out of the room.

"Alight." Charlotte smiled pecking her cheek.

"Mr Shue, d you mind if I spa with Ms Holiday alone for a moment? Please?" Rachel asked politely.

"Yes of course." he said nodding at Holly and walking away.

"Okay what's bothering you short stuff?" Ms Holiday asked sweetly.

"I-I cheated...On Charlotte." Rachel studdered.

Holly raised her eyebrows. "Oh."

"Yes, with her sister Quinn, she told me she's been in love with me since we were kids and now I just realized that so have I. But I'm still in love with Charlotte... I'm going t tel Charlotte but I want Quinn to know how much I love her first."

"Wow...Well, I think your right. You do need to tell Charlotte, and I think with Quinn sing you should sing her a song that finds the words that you can't. Now's your chance you can sing it to her tonight."

"Would you help me find song?" Rachel asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." the blonde grinned.

* * *

><p>"Wow guys every seat is filled up!" Mike grinned. Making everyone cheer.<p>

"What did you do?" Tina asked Rachel.

"Well i may have said yes to half of the girls and guys in this school that I woukd go to prom with them." Rachel laughed

Charlotte laughed and kissed Rachel's cheek walking away.

"What did you really do?" Quinn asked standing next to Rachel.

"I bribed alot of people...Shit there's gonna be a lot of girls and guys mad at me when I don't show up or not ask before prom."

Quinn giggled. "Your so cute." Quinn stopped suddenly realized what she had just said. "I'm sorry." she whispered and walked away.

"Quinn wait." Rachel sighed watching Quinn walk out.

* * *

><p>After Tina, and Ms Holiday went it was Rachel's turn.<p>

"Good luck baby." Charlotte smiled brightly kissing Rachel for good luck as he worked with the tech staff. The brunette walked out on the stage barely seeing Quinn in the audience but that's all she wanted to see.

**(*Song is titled 'If You're Not The One' by Daniel Bedingfield*)**

_If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?_

Quinn could already feel tears prickling her eyes.

_If you you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I never know what the future brings_

_But I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through and I hope_

_You are the one I share my life with_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

Rachel really didn't want to forget about Quinn, sh didn't want to pretend she wasn't in love with her.

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?_

Rachel made sure she kept eye contact with Quinn.

_If you're not for me, then why does this distance name my life?_

_If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through and I hope_

_You are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray that you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_

Everyone cheered at her highnote.

_'Cause I miss your body and soul so strong_

_That it takes my breath away_

_And I breath you into my heart_

_And I pray for the strength to stand today_

_'Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_And though my heart is by your side_

Quinn had tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_

As people cheered for Rachel, she stayed in place still staring at Quinn till she felt arms and the weight of hr girlfriend pressing against her.

"Baby, that was amazing!" Charlotte beamed.

Rachel only saw Quinn's heel before the door shut.

* * *

><p>As soon as Rachel got off stage Charlotte brought her in a fiery kiss. "I love you Rachel Berry."<p>

"I love you too." Rachel whispered hugging Charlotte tightly too.

"Okay now go before you distract me further." Charlotte said smiling.

Rachel began to head parking lot hopping Quinn hadn't left yet.

"Quinn! Quinn wait!" Rachel shouted seeing Quinn opening her car door.

The blonde finally stopped. "What?" she cracked turning around slowly.

Rachel took her lip against hers kissing her with as much passion she could muster.

"I'm the one for you, Quinn Fabray." Quinn stood slacked jawed. "I love you, and I want to be with you, Quinn; and I know we went about this all wrong, but your the one for me, and I'm the one for you Quinn...I know it, I can feel it, and I know you feel it too." Both Quinn and Rachel were both swallowing the lumps in their throat trying not to cry, but of course Quinn end up failing that challenge. As soon as Rachel began to declare he love for the blonde with watery eyes, and a cracking voice, Quinn began to cry. "I know that your terrified but if you fee half of the love that I feel for you-" The blonde latched herself on Rachel kissing her, and breathing her in.

"I do feel the same way as you do, but I can't I'm sorry. I can't when I know Charlotte feellsthe same way." Quinn said detaching herself from Rachel and getting in her vehicle. She drove away seeing Rachel staring after her.

**A/N: If I get a ton of reviews I'll update faster :)**


	4. Something

**A/N: Extremely AU! Fabray Twins! I'm giving Rachel a little brother!No Beth and Russel and Judy are still together. Rachel's father's who I see Stanley Tucci as Dill like on Easy A and also Chip the little brother :} (My title is after Jim Sturgss's rendition of Something by the Beatles) Who watched the episode of Born this way? It was flipping amazing! Oh! And thank you allll sooo much for all the reviews, favoriting, and story alerts, even some favorite author's I seriously lost count at all the reviews I have gotten.**

**"Another Heart Calls " Chapter Four "Something"**

Rachel stared after Quinn's orange bug driving off in the distance, she felt her heart begin to drop seeing the girl she was in love with drive away.

"Hey baby there you are!" Charlotte smiled brightly wrapping her jacket closer around her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just needed some fresh air." Rachel said walking towards her.

Charlotte giggled and brought her hands to Rachel's neck kissing her sweetly. "I love you, thank you for the song it was super sweet." Rachel just smiled softly putting her hands underneath The blonde's arms holding her chin. "I have a huge surprise for you."

"Oh really?" Rachel asked trying to hide her smile. Charlotte beamed nodding quickly. "And what would that be?"

"Follow me." Charlotte smiled softly taking Rachel's hand and leading her back inside the building towards the choir room.

"Char, what are we doing in the-Omf!" Charlotte had grabbed both sides of Rachel's jacket bringing her forwards to connect they're lips.

Charlotte smirked as she pulled away."This was one of you're fantasies remember."

"Char, we can't everybody-"

"Is gone by now...Now come on fuck me." Charlotte husked biting her lip.

Rachel raised her eyebrows Charlotte never cussed she must really be into it.

"Sorry did that sound really bad? I was trying to be sexy." Charlotte said shyly.

Rachel chuckled wrapping her arms around Charlotte's waist. "You don't ever have to try being sexy baby."

Charlotte locked eyes with her girlfriend and swooped in attaching their lips.

Rachel imagined kissing Quinn and it made her feel absolutely guilty; she pulled away cringing.

"What's wrong baby?" Charlotte asked softly.

"...Charlot-"

"Did you forget to bring a condom?" Charlotte asked softly.

Rachel felt her heart drop, and nodded.

"Well baby that's okay I have birth control remember?" Charlotte smiled encouragingly. "Come here." Charlotte giggled. "You never used to be this shy!"

Rachel walked over to where Charlotte leaned slightly against the black glossy piano.

The blonde brought her hands up to Rachel's cheeks and whispered softly. "Kiss me."

Rachel ran her hands down from Charlotte's back to her hips as she breathed in her kiss.

As the kiss became more an more heated between the two Rachel dragged her hand under Charlotte's dress up, right above her knee.

The blonde put her palms down on the top of the piano lifting herself but Rachel stopped her getting her out of the dress she was in then crouched down dragging Charlotte's panties down. Charlotte unhooked her bra off throwing it down with the rest of her clothes.

Rachel's hands ran up Charlotte's legs to her bare ass letting her tongue run through Charlotte's slit; making the blue eyed blonde sigh against the piano.

"Ahhh!" Charlotte squealed as Rachel stuck her tongue inside of her.

Charlotte's whimpers made Rachel harder by the second.

"Rachel, baby." Charlotte moaned.

Rachel lifted up Charlotte with the help of her tongue, hands, and Charlotte's help.

"Ohhhh!" Charlotte moaned loudly.

The brunette ran her hands up Charlotte's body cupping her breasts.

Finally the blonde had, had enough and got down on her knees unbuckling Rachel's belt and shimmied down her jeans taking Rachel's hard on and barely licked the head making it twitch.

Rachel closed her eyes tightly thinking of Quinn's piercing hazel orbs, but made herself think of every happy memory with Charlotte.

Rachel stopped her by putting her hand on her chin, and helping her up. The blonde automatically hooked her arms around Rachel's neck staring into her eyes panting. "What?" she panted.

Rachel felt as though she were cheating on Quinn. _'No, no Charlotte is my girlfriend...Not Quinn. Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte.'_

"I love you, Charlotte." Rachel said caressing her cheek.

"I love you too." The blonde smiled softly nodding and leaned in kissing her sweetly.

Rachel backed her up against the piano and slowly entered her. Both groaned grinding into one another. Soon both grew tired and cramped at the position and so Rachel turned Charlotte gently around feeling her soft skin against hers. The brunette wrapped her arms around Charlotte's lower waist and rip cage bringing her into a lip biting kiss.

Charlotte gasped feeling Rachel enter her and begin thrusting. Th blonde threaded her fingers in Rachel's hair.

Rachel stopped to take a deep breath while Charlotte sprawled herself over the piano. The brunette took her cock rubbing it in Charlotte's wetness.

Charlotte moaned as her girlfriend teased her then gently entered her. Charlotte felt Rachel's hands on her back then sweet kiss scatering her neck causing her too shiver.

"Rachel, I'm so close." she rasped.

Rachel began seeing sweat form along the blonde's spine and watched as she tride gripping the piano. The brunette took herself out of Charlotte lifting her up and on one of the chairs in the row. Both girls panting as they both lifted up and down. Soon they were both coming closer and Charlotte turned herself to Rachel's front, and began to lift up and down slowly in a heavy daze.

"Charlotte...baby." Rachel sighed feeling herself about too explode

"I love you." Charlotte whispered as they both began too come undone.

"Ahhh..." Rachel groaned letting her head fall on the blonde's shoulder feeling her self cum into beautiful girl.

Charlotte clung to the brunette feeling her lift her head up and kiss her gently before trowing her head back on the chair. The blonde licked and sucked on Rachel's expose neck.

"You keep doing that, and you'll make me want to fall asleep." Rachel rasped; Charlotte smiled chuckling against her chest. "I love you too, Charlotte." Rachel said lifting her head

The blonde smiled pecking Rachel's mouth softly. "We better go now, huh?"

Rachel sighed nodding "Yeah."

* * *

><p>After both girls got dressed and slipped out too Rachel's car the brunette drove Charlotte home her parents were at some church party, and wouldn't be back till late.<p>

"Tonight was amazing." Charlotte sighed as she and Rachel walked hand in hand towards her house.

"Yeah it really was." Rachel said back.

"Look Rachel theirs something I've been meaning too tell you." Charlotte began.

"Okay." Rachel nodded."What is it?"

"Will you marry me?" Rachel was speechless."I mean not now but when we graduate...I know now-well for a while now that I want too spend the rest of my life with you, and I know my parents don't know but I'll tell them when school is over...Maybe even sooner."

"Charlotte-" Rachel's voice wavered.

"It's okay you don't have too tell me tonight, I know I just sprung this on you but I love you. You don't have to answer now. I can wait...I'll wait forever...Here wear it." Charlotte sniffled smiling putting a gold band on Rachel's wedding finger."I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight." Charlotte whispered pecking Rachel's cheek and giggled at her still shocked demeanor. She turned and walked inside.

Charlotte looked out of the window at a frozen in place Rachel Berry and giggled non-stop.

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked walking in the dining room.

"I just asked Rachel too marry me." Charlotte smiled and laughed at her sisters face.

"What? Charlotte you can't your both too young!" Quinn felt her heart drop.

"Well not now but after highschool."

"Still you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because!...Because you're both too young."

"Quinn, I love her and she loves me. We're going to have kids someday, and live happily in New York. That's our dream, I'm just asking her in a promise too be truthful, and devoting."

"What did she say?" Quinn asked quickly wipping her tear away.

"Nothing actually, I surprised the hell out of her." Charlotte chuckled looking out the window. "She's still out there actually. I'm going to bed now. Night Quinn." Charlotte smiled walking upstairs.

Quinn looked through the window silently crying it seemed like the universe was telling her to either tell Charlotte the truth of lose the girl you love forever. She walked outside hugging her rope close to her body.

"Quinn, I can't do this anymore." Rachel said wiping a tear away. "I have to tell her, I have to tell her now."

Quinn caught Rachel in a hug bringing her as close as possible. "I know, just not tonight. We'll tell her in the morning."

Rachel nodded against Quinn's forehead caressing her face. "I love you...God, I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn said back kissing Rachel softly.

"Tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"Tomorrow." Quinn nodded.

"Goodnight." Rachel said backing away slowly.

"Night." Quinn whispered.

Rachel hopped in her car and drove home, thinking of ways too break the news too Charlotte.

**A/N: I know you all probably hate me right now but trust me just be patient**


	5. A Drop In The Ocean

**A/N: Extremely AU! Fabray Twins! I'm giving Rachel a little brother!No Beth and Russel and Judy are still together. Rachel's father's who I see Stanley Tucci as Dill like on Easy A and also Chip the little brother :} (My title is after A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope) **

**"Another Heart Calls " Chapter Five "A Drop In The Ocean "**

As soon as Rachel got to school She starting searching for Quinn through the sea of students. Till she spotted her waiting at her locker.

"Ready?" Quinn asked Rachel who had her left hand on her backpack strap. Seeing the ring on her finger made her sick too her stomach.

Rachel nodded and walked down towards Charlotte's locker, but as they approached the corner seeing taking out a text book, Quinn had stopped dead in her tracks.

"I can't...I can't do this too her...She'll hate me." Quinn whispered and turned around running away.

Rachel closed her eyes tightly taking a deep breath too help calm her nerves, which didn't work at all. Her heart was beating too fast, her hands were shaking and her heart was breaking.

"Oh, hi baby." Charlotte smiled pecking Rachel's lips. "I was just thinking about you. Have you given any thoughts too my- What's wrong?"

"Charlotte theirs something I need to tell you."

"Okay." she smiled.

"At Puck's party after you left...I...God, Charlotte I'm so sorry." Rachel cried softly feeling like shit hurting the girl she had at one time fallen in love with.

"Baby, your scaring me, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I...I slept with your sister."

"What?" Charlotte whispered. At that moment Charlotte felt every emotion known in the book. "You-you took her virginity?"

"Charlie I'm so, so, so sorry I cheated."

"...I forgive you." Charlotte said softly.

Rachel looked up with a red nose and crying eyes. "Wha-What?"

"I forgive you...I left you when you needed me the most...You were drunk, you probably thought she was me, and-"

"Charlotte-"

"I never should have left you,"

"Charlotte-"

"I'm sorry...you were s-s-so drunk."

"Charlotte stop! It's not your fault! It was me! I'm the one who cheated! I'm the one who hurt you this way, and I am so, so very sorry that I ever betrayed you."

Charlotte looked past Rachel feeling her heart shatter. "Just...I just need too..." Charlotte began to walk away as the bell rang out signaling kids to get too their classes in five minutes.

* * *

><p>Quinn was putting up her books when she was pushed hard to the ground. "What the hell Charlie!"<p>

The students in the hall gasped, no one treated Quinn Fabray that way, even when she didn't have the Cheerio uniform on.

"Why!" Charlotte shouted. "Why did you have to steal her away from me!"

"Charlotte-"

"I asked you a question Quinn, now answer me!" Charlotte yelled pushing her sister again up against the lockers. "Answer me Quinn! Why her? Why now? When you know I want to spend the rest of my life with her! Why! Answer me! Charlotte screamed.

Quinn growled and shoved her off. "Because you have everything! You have everything _I Want_! It's not fair that I have to live up to mom and dad's expectations and you don't! You have everything Charlie! But you can't have her!"

"She's mine _you_ can't have her!" Charlotte yelled grabbing Quinn roughly.

"She wants me not you! She's in love with me, and I'm in love with her!" Quinn screamed pushing Charlotte down. Quinn suddenly felt Mr Shue hold her back, and saw a flashback back from when they were little kids. Charlotte was pushing Rachel on the swings since her legs were too short, and Quinn felt jealous of Charlie making Rachel smile and giggle; and so Quinn had shoved her sister down making her cry.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry." Quinn quickly said feeling tears prick her eyes; she gently pushed Mr Shue aside and tried helping her sister up.

Charlotte snatched her arm away "You think you can compete with me? Rachel and I are each others firsts everything. Stay away from Rachel she's mine, and you can't have her."

Quinn let her tears fall freely as everyone watched wide mouthed. "I love her Charlotte." her twin turned around. "I always have been...We're in love, and I'm sorry it happened this way but-" Charlotte had stopped Quinn by slapping the hell out of her.

"Stop this is between my sister and I." the blonde told Mr Shue who tried too hold her back from Quinn. Charlotte took Quinn by the arm and put her in the bathroom locking the door.

"If you don't leave my girlfriend alone...I _will_ tell mom and dad that _you_ are gay, and then you'll lose everything just like our cousin Laura."

"They-They wouldn't believe you." Quinn said straightening her posture.

Charlotte raised her eyebrow. "Do you really want too find that out?"

"Please...Charlotte, I love her so much." Quinn said crying hushed tears. "And she loves me."

"That's funny because she said 'yes'." Charlotte smirked evilly.

Quinn shook her head quickly. "No-no-no-no-no. She wouldn't do that too me. Your lying."

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "Well, she did sleep with you."

Quinn shut her eyes tightly she knew she was lying but, this is what she was afraid of. Her sister's cruelness. People always thought Charlotte was the sweet one and she was. When she wanted to be, but when it came too her things, she became a monster.

"Did you honestly think you could handle her? Can you handle her when she becomes extremely famous and her eyes wonder to models, and actresses, other girls who can sing, and do things you couldn't even dream of? You can't handle her. You can't give her things that I can. I'm the real thing Quinn, you don't even know her. I know her more than she knows herself, can you say that?" Charlotte asked.

"Charlotte, I know I hurt you, but-"

"If you love me then you'll stop all communication with her. You'll tell her to stay away from you."

"Charlotte please don't make me do that." Quinn cried. "Please don't make me choose."

"If you don't then I'll tell dad." Charlotte shrugged.

"Then I'll take you down with me." Quinn said bravely.

Charlotte laughed. "Like I said they'd never believe you. They would probably send you to a mental institution."

"They would believe me when I have proof."

"Okay let's say they do, who do you think dad would blame everything on?"

Quinn's eyes became large.

"Yup, he would do everything in his power to make Rachel and her dads, hell her whole family pay. He would torture them endlessly. Do you really want that too happen to Rachel and her sweet family? Because I sure as hell don't but if you showed him the 'proof' of me and Rachel then he will, and then Rachel would hate you."

Quinn's lip trembled as she finally let out a sob. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good." Charlotte smiled.

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" Rachel shouted chasing after the blonde through the hallway.<p>

The blonde clenched her eyes shut she had to do this she had to hurt Rachel at least make leave her for good.

"Quinn, I heard what happened are you okay?" Rachel said looking at the red mark on Quinn's cheek.

"Rachel...You need to forget about me."

"What? But Quinn-"

"Rachel, what we did to Charlotte was wrong. She loves you...she can give you what you need. I thought that I could but I can't. I'm not in love with you, I was just in love with the idea of you."

"Quinn-"

"You can't love me Rachel, I'm not the one for you..." Quinn's voice wavered, "And your not the one for me."

"Please Quinn if you just give me a chance..." Rachel's eyes began to tear up and her throat began to dry up. "A chance to prove to you that we do belong together, to prove how much I love you. If you just give me one chance, I could love you like no other, take care of you, be there to hold you when you have horrible day, leave you flowers and notes in your locker." Quinn began to let her tears fall and heart shatter to a million pieces because Rachel was making this harder for her. "I may not be able to give you the world but I can try."

"You don't belong with me Rachel." Quinn rasped.

"One chance Quinn, just one, I promise I'll be good. I promise I'll never hurt you."

"You need to stop, Rachel." Quinn said rubbing her temple knowing she would really have to hurt her.

"No, it's not over between us."

"Yes it is! God your so frustrating! This is one of the reasons we can't be together, because you live in this little school girl fantasy of life! Rachel, if you keep looking for that happy ending then you are never going to get it right." It killed Quinn saying those words to Rachel but she needed to protect her. "So we're done with that, and your going too leave me alone, ignore me in the halls, and completely erase me from your memory...Goodbye Rachel."

As soon as Quinn walked out she started crying and looked at her sister. "There it's done you have her back."

Charlotte watched her sister run to her car sobbing, and then turned to see Rachel look completely heart broken. She shook her guilt and walked away from the scene.

**A/N: Okay so I know you all most likely hated last chapter and this one but I already have the next one ready and if you review, might just post it Saturday or Sunday...and yes I will update Menage a Trois, and I'm trying to find my muse for Scream Rebirth but I've been thinking recently from a message I have received about Scream Rebirth and that I should give Rachel a girl peen for that fic too, should I or should I not?**


	6. Sit back relax we'll be okay

**A/N: Extremely AU! Fabray Twins! I'm giving Rachel a little brother!No Beth and Russel and Judy are still together. Rachel's father's who I see Stanley Tucci as Dill like on Easy A and also Chip the little brother :} (My title is after a line from A Day To Remember's Breathe Hope In Me)**

**"Another Heart Calls " Chapter Six "Sit back and relax we'll be okay"**

**Three Weeks Later**

Charlotte had ultimately got what she wanted. After having a six hour long talk with Rachel they decided to stay together. Which Charlotte had wanted, sometimes she would forget all about what happened with Quinn and Rachel till she sees her sister, and it all comes back. Quinn was depressed and silent, while Rachel did exactly what Quinn had asked of her; and yes sometimes Charlotte would catch her for a millisecond looking at her sister, but Charlotte would always remind her who she was with.

"Alright guys get in your positions, Rachel, Finn take it away." Mr Shue grinned sitting back down.

Charlotte pecked Rachel's cheek taking her post.

As the duo began too sing and dance it was time for the others to join in. Quinn stop suddenly covering her mouth and ran out of the room.

Everyone stop what they were doing and stared at the door.

"Um, okay guys I guess we'll all just pick off where we left off next time." Mr Shue sighed scratching his head.

Charlotte took Rachel's hand walking out the door when Rachel stopped."I forgot my jacket. I'll meet you at lunch."

"Alright, baby." Charlotte said as Rachel kissed her cheek and walk off towards the room.

"Y'all I think somethings up with Quinn." Mercedes said, making Rachel stop in her tracks before entering the room.

"Why do you say that Mercedes?" Tina asked.

"Haven't you noticed how Quinn has been puking a lot lately?" Kurt asked.

"What? Quinn's not anorexic, Kurt." Finn defended while the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh come on guys, think about it...That has been the third time today that quinn has left from feeling nauseous and puking her guts out." Kurt responded.

"Wait are you trying to say she's pregnant?" Mike asked.

"Yes!" Mercedes and Kurt exclaimed.

"But...How?" Finn asked.

"Quinn didn't say anything about a stork coming to her house." Brittany said softly.

Artie shook his head softly trying not to laugh but Santana shot him a glare that sent shivers done his spine.

"Yeah, the only person she had sex with was Berry. Remember?" Santana rolled her eyes.

Everyone was silent.

"Puck?" Tina scoffed.

"Hold it! I got a girl!" Puck exclaimed gesturing to Lauren.

"Finn?" Tina asked.

"Ha! That's funny Quinn wouldn't even let him past first base! Besides he's still a total virgin." Santana laughed at a frozen Finn.

"Sam?" Mercedes asked this time.

"Nope, she's not really my type." he said.

"Your a virgin too aren't you Macaulay Culkin?" Santana chuckled.

"So what if I am?" Sam snapped back.

"Okay, whoa guys back to Quinn please." Mercedes said calmly both of them down.

"like I said the only person she's had sex with was Be-" Santana stopped widening her eyes along with everyone else.

"No way." Mercedes whispered.

Puck widened his eyes trying to act casual just like Lauren was.

"Puck..." Santana started to slowly turn around. "Do you know something?"

Rachel walked in saving Puck grabbing her jacket. "Hey guys, I forgot my jacket. Puck they're serving waffles!"

"Sweet! Babe come on!" Puck beamed running out the door.

Puck caught up to Rachel walking her pace and stopped her to wait for Lauren.

"Do you really think Quinn's pregnant?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know Rach, I never notice stuff like that. Look go to the bathroom you think she would go in and check the trash."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "For a test." Puck said simply seeing the light bulb flickering on over Rachel's head.

"Shit, I forgot about Charlotte." Rachel said.

"It's cool I'll make something up. Just go." Puck nodded.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked and looked till she found that little pink plus sign looking back at her. She felt sick to her stomach thinking that Quinn was going through this alone.<p>

When the bell rang Rachel walked out looking for any sign of the hazel eyed girl.

She instantly went to Quinn's locker leaning against it. "Sup Milf."

"Leave me alone, Rachel." Quinn said turning the other way around.

"So are you?" Rachel asked walking beside Quinn.

"No."

"Really?"

"..."

"Well who's is it?"

"No one's." Quinn snapped pushing her way around Rachel, who was fuming.

"...Well call the Vatican! We got our selves another immaculate conception!" Rachel exclaimed. Quinn inhaled sharply dragging Rachel away from the crowd.

"Okay! Okay..." Quinn started to get teary eyed. "I'm pregnant."

"Are you saying it's half mine?"

"Yes! You idiot, I gave you my virginity!" she cried.

"But...but how?"

"How do you think?" Quin snapped.

"But I can't get you pregnant, I don't have...balls." Rachel whispered.

Quinn sighed she thought Rachel was smart. "I don't know Rachel do you have white stuff come out when you cum?"

"...You wanna find out?" Rachel wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh!" Quinn never thought Rachel was this way so-so, Puck like. She turned hastily but Rachel caught her waist.

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm sorry, it's a defence mechanism. Stupid dad's." Rachel grumbled.

"I actually thought that you were the one for me, then again I actually thought that we would get out of Lima together...That you and Charlie would break up...I had sex with you and it was a mistake. Now I know your just another Lima loser."

Rachel felt so crushed by Quinn's words and lost in her head. Quinn let out a sob and ran off. Only then did Rachel notice when thunder echoed through out the empty halls.

Rachel started o sprint to where Quinn ran of sobbing. "Quinn!" Rachel shouted out feeling the rain start to pour on her. "Quinn!"she called out seeing the blonde run to her beetle. "Quinn please!" the brunette finally caught up to her taking her hand.

"What?" Quinn snapped crying and trying to keep the rain off her head.

"I love you Quinn...I love you so much it scares me...But we can get through this. I'm not a Lima loser and neither are you. I'll get us out of here...All of us whether I have to skip college to put you through or go to school for soccer instead of music...I'm strong Quinn. Stronger then what most people think...But I love you and I want to take care of you..Of both of you." The brunette said hovering her hand over the blonde's non-existent stomach.

Rachel's words made Quinn swoon and knees buckle beneath her. _This_ was the Rachel she fell in love with.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"What do you mean why?" Rachel replied with confusion.

"Why me? You can go on with life and still have Charlie, and not have to put up with a screaming baby, and me. So why me, Rachel? Is it because I'm pregnant that your saying all of this? Do just feel obligated to be with me?"

"No...Quinn when you made me leave you alone for the last three weeks, I felt alone...sad, and guilty. Guilty because_ every_ time I kissed Charlie, I left my eyes open just to make myself believe I was kissing you. Till the moment, I tasted her instead of you or when she opens her eyes and I see those beautiful crystal blue eyes instead of the ones that captivate me, or how when I bury my face in her hair it smells of strawberry's instead of...whatever it that smells so fucking amazing I just want to bury my face in your hair forever, Screw breathing!" Rachel said flapping her arms down to her sides Quinn giggle for the first time in weeks. The moment between them turned into silence with nothing but the sound of the rain falling falling down.

Rachel gave quinn the look that made her heart skip more than one beat.

"But the point is...I'm the one for _you_ Quin Fabray, I just know it."

Quinn dropped her binder to the ground bringing Rachel in a Earth shattering kiss.

The blonde smiled against Rachel's lips and broke it saying. "It's Oatmeal and Honey."

"...Huh?" Rachel asked in a daze.

"My shampoo that I use, I use Oatmeal and Honey first then finish it off with Vanilla conditioner." Quinn smiled softly threading her fingers with Rachel's.

"Well it smells amazing...Now can we go in your car? I would never forgive myself if you got pneumonia."

Quinn laughed against Rachel and got in the back seat of her small car scooting down, so Rachel could get in.

"I think I saved your binder...Jebus it's so small in here look at me!"

Quinn giggled seeing Rachel hunched over trying to get her jacket off.

"Here put this on." Rachel wrapped herself around Quinn trying to make the shivering girl warm again. "You know," the brunette gulped. "I think you should take you clothes off." Quinn raised her eyebrow looking at Rachel over her shoulder. "You know what I mean! So that you won't get sick, I won't even look...I promise."

Quinn took herself out of Rachel's embrace and turned her body around and looked to the side. "Will you unzip me please?" she whispered.

Rachel gulped seeing water droplets on the blonde's shoulder, and raised her hands to rest them on Quinn's shoulder and wiped them off. She slowly dragged her fingers down to the mid section of Quinn's back to find the zipper, and slowly zipped it down seeing that Quinn wasn't even wearing a bra.

The dress fell around Quinn's waist and Rachel looked out the window trying to think of disgusting things like Coach Sylvester, and Finn's face.

"Rachel, you can look." Quinn said softly.

The brunette turned and licked her lips taking a gulp at the sight of a bare chested Quinn Fabray, and slowly leaned in kissing her gently. Both girls sighed as if it had been an eternity since they kissed.

Both girls hastily collided their lips against one another. Rachel lowered Quinn down and broke for air both panting; Rachel then said "I missed you so much Quinn, I love you."

"God, I missed you too." Quinn moaned as Rachel sucked on her pulse point making her shiver throughout he whole body. Quinn became brave and pushed Rachel up against the door straddling her as best as she could. "I love you too." Quinn breathed out grinding with Rachel both trying to unbuckle her belt while Quinn tried to shake her dress off.

"Wait-Wait" Rachel panted.

Quinn stopped looking into Rachel's eyes.

"What about you? I thought you felt the same way about me...Why did you say that I was a mistake?" Rachel asked she wanted an answer.

"Because when I told Charlie that I was in love with you and you felt the same way, she told me if I didn't leave you alone then she would tell our parents, and when I told her I would bring her down too. She said that our dad would torture your family till you all moved away." Quinn cried. "And I couldn't let you hate me for that Rachel! I couldn't bear to see you and your family move away, or you and your family getting hurt." Rachel took Quinn back in her arms rocking her gently as she kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I hated it but I had to make you hate me."

Rachel pulled back wiping Quinn's tears. "I could never hate you Quinn."

Quinn shut her eyes resting her head against Rachel's chest.

"How could this happen Q? We used a condom." Rachel said softly still feeling her heart thud against her chest.

"It probably ripped, they're only ninety seven percent effective."

Rachel sighed bringing Quinn closer too her. "I'm sorry this is happening, I know your terrified but I promise I'll take care of you. I'll even set up an appointment to get you checked out."

Quinn sniffled shaking as she started crying once again.

"...You do want to keep it...Don't you?" Rachel asked softly.

Quinn nodded sniveling. "I have too."

They stayed that way together hearing the the rain pound against the windows. When Quinn shook crying. "I'm so scared Rachel."

"I know baby, I know. We'll figure it out, we'll figure it out." Rachel repeated softly holding Quinn to her. "I promise."


	7. So, what does this all mean?

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for all of the reviews! And congratulations to my friend and great writer KW05 for being the 100th reviewer lol**

**"Another Heart Calls " Chapter Seven "So, what does this all mean?"**

_Quinn shook crying. "I'm so scared Rachel."_

_"I know baby, I know. We'll figure it out, we'll figure it out." Rachel repeated softly holding Quinn to her. "I promise."_

Rachel jolted awake hearing pounding on the window.

"What the hell are you doing in there with her?" Charlotte shouted banging on Quinn's window.

Quinn jumped up gasping trying to cover herself up.

"Oh my God, Rachel! Get the fuck out here now!" Charlotte yelled seeing Quin half naked.

Quinn started crying not wanting her sister find out this way, or at all.

Rachel cupped her cheek wiping her tears away. "Go home, Okay?"

Quinn sniffled nodding as Rachel stepped out of the car blocking Charlotte from the door.

"You bitch, I told you to stay away from her!" Charlotte screamed as Quinn pulled out of the parking lot.

"Charlotte! Charlotte! Calm down!" Rachel said cupping Charlotte's face.

"I can not believe you fucked her again!"

"We didn't do anything!" Rachel said back.

"Then why was she shirtless Rachel?"

"Charlotte please let's talk about this privately." Rachel said softly looking at all of the students staring at them.

"No! I wanna know what she has that I don't! I wanna know what the hell made you want to be with her instead of me!" Charlotte shouted with tears flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry." Rachel breathed out.

"San, get everyone out of here." Brittany whispered to Santana who were also watching the scene play out.

Santana bumped shoulders with Karofsky and Puck who motioned to Lauren. The four of them began telling everyone to leave pushing them away from the couple.

"What did I do wrong?" Charlotte's voice broke.

"You didn't do anything wrong...Nothing, I've always felt this way about her." Rachel cringed knowing those words didn't help at all.

"Why are you doing this to us? We could have had it all..we were _supposed _to have it all." Charlotte wavered.

"Charlotte-"

"I love you Rachel."

"Charlotte-"

"She doesn't know you like I do."

"Charlotte please."

"She'll never love you like do."

"Charlotte, please I didn't want you to find out this way but..."

"But what?" Charlotte snapped.

"Quinn-Quinn's pregnant."

"...What?...How?" Charlotte asked in disbelief.

"The condom must have broke." Rachel said as Charlotte shook her head with a bitter laugh. "Look Charlotte, I know I'm hurting you badly but, I need you to know that when we were together I never once looked at anyone else or felt for anyone else the way I feel for you."

"So just my sister?" Charlotte stated bitterly.

"Not while we were together."

"You said you've always felt something for her." Charlotte snapped.

"Yes, but I always thought it was just a crush that it was just because she looked like you,

but when I-"

"Let me guess when you fucked her everything snapped into place?" Charlotte finished.

Rachel laughed "When I kissed her actually no considering how confused I felt, I knew that I wanted to know her better."

"...Do you still love me?" Charlotte asked bluntly.

"'I always will." Rachel smiled softly replying without hesitation.

Charlotte dipped her head letting more tears fall while she shuffled her feet. "So, what does this all mean?"

"I have too take care of Quinn, I promised her I would...She's terrified." Rachel said softly looking up towards the gray sky.

"What about you?" Charlotte asked. "You must be scared shit-less."

"I am but I'm not the one who has to give birth." Rachel replied.

"No but you're the one who's going to make her smile when she's sad, or pretty when she feels fat, you're the one who is going to make the midnight runs, deal with her mood swings, and-" Charlotte's voice began to crack and her face began to scrunch up. She felt her throat tighten and heart clench. "And hold her hand when it's time for the baby to be born."

Rachel brought her quickly into her embrace holding her close. She felt her heart begin to break, even though she's in love Quinn, she can't stand the thought of letting Charlotte go. Yes, the blonde did everything in her might to keep Quinn and Rachel apart, but she did it out of love for Rachel. After all the two have been together for Two years and nine months.

"This was suppose to be us Rach!" Charlotte sobbed in Rachel's neck. "We made plans for our future! We were suppose to have the fairytale, Rachel. You and I, not you and my sister."

"I know we did, I'm sorry." Rachel sniveled kissing Charlotte's temple.

"Please don't leave me Rachel." Charlotte's voice sounded so completely broken to Rachel it made her heart break even more.

"I love you so much Charlotte, but I love Quinn so much too." Rachel whispered. "And she needs me more now that's she's pregnant...She needs me."

"I need you." Charlotte cried. "This can't be the end Rachel it just can't. Please just give us another chance."

"Charlotte she's pregnant, I can't...I'm sorry." Rachel replied softly.

"Then if it is, if this...If we are really over then I want one night. Just one. You and me for one night. Please?" Charlotte whispered with tears running down her face.

Rachel nodded softly. "Only if Quinn says yes."

* * *

><p>Charlotte opened the front door seeing Quinn on the couch with a worried expression.<p>

"Char-"

Charlotte put her hand up silencing Quinn. "I get one night with her. It's the least you can do." Charlotte snapped.

Quinn sniveled she really didn't want her sister and Rachel to be alone together.

Rachel stared at Quinn with a 'please don't make me do this' expression.

"Okay." Quinn whimpered.

Rachel gave her an expression only she could read.

"It's okay, go." Quinn whispered feeling Rachel's hands on her hips and face.

"I'll be waiting up stairs for you." Charlotte called out.

"Please don't have sex with her." Quinn whispered brokenly.

"I promise." Rachel said softly kissing Quinn's lips before she made her way upstairs.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into Charlotte's room finding the blonde giving her, her own clothes that she had left there.<p>

"Thanks." Rachel whispered taking the hoodie and shorts, and walking inside her bathroom. As Rachel got dressed she sent a quick text to her parents, and walked out seeing Charlotte putting on some blue bottom shorts.

Charlotte turned at the noise of the shut door watching as Rachel diverted her eyes noticing that Charlotte had no shirt or bra on.

"You've seen me naked hundreds of times. What's the difference now?" Charlotte asked suddenly in front of Rachel making her look at her.

"I'm with Quinn." Rachel replied never leaving Charlotte's big blue eyes. Rachel lifted off her sweater putting it over Charlotte.

Rachel wiped the blonde's stray tears. "Come here." she whispered tugging Charlotte to the bed. Rachel lifted up the sheets pulling Charlotte to her holding her tightly.

After a few moments Rachel asked. "Charlotte were you really going to tell your dad about us?"

Charlotte sighed turning around in Rachel's embrace. "No, no I wasn't. I was just trying to scare her away from you. I'm sorry."

"I knew you wouldn't go and do a mean thing like that." Rachel smiled softly.

Charlotte raised her hand to Rachel's face trailing her fingers down from the brunette's temple down to her jaw. "Were you being truthful when you told me you saw your life with me?"

"Yes." Rachel replied softly.

"What did you see?" Charlotte asked.

"Us. New York, our dreams."

"Kids?"

"Of course."

"How many?"

"Two sometimes three."

Charlotte closed her eyes tightly leaning her forehead against Rachel's chest.

"What did you see?" Rachel whispered.

Charlotte smiled with tears in her eyes still against Rachel's chest. "I saw everything."

"Like what? What would have happened?" Rachel asked.

"Well we'd both go to college together, move in together, you would already be famous, we'd get married then two or three years later you and I will try and have a baby." Charlotte chuckles and says. "You would have gotten me pregnant on the first try." Charlotte listened to Rachel's sweet contagious laugh. "Then we would have moved somewhere to settle down and you would sometimes go off to do music and movies...That's what I saw." Charlotte said as she entwined her legs with Rachel's.

"That sounds perfect." Rachel whispered drifting off too sleep.

"We were perfect." Charlotte whispered to the brunette who held her tightly in her arms. Charlotte kissed Rachel softly on her lips, and turned around fitting like Lego pieces with the girl she thought she would be with forever.

* * *

><p>When morning came around Rachel watched Charlotte sleep till she knew it was time for her to leave. She slowly got out of bed grabbed her clothes and kissed Charlotte softly on her temple and walked out slowly shutting the door.<p>

When Rachel turned around she found Quinn's door wide open showing a sleeping Quinn. Rachel walked softly inside her room to the blonde's bedside. Rachel kissed Quinn's lips softly.

"Hey." Quinn whispered smiling with her eyes still closed.

"Hi." Rachel smiled. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Quinn shook her head. "Just you."

"Well I'm here." Rachel smiled pushing away the stray strands of blonde tresses away from the blonde's face.

Quinn smile grew wider as she pulled Rachel by her neck kissing her softly.

"I have to go before your parents get home." Rachel said braking the kiss.

Quinn groaned shutting her eyes; she had no idea what to tell her parents once her belly started growing. She didn't want to think about not being in the Cheerios by the time school started once again, the looks, the whispering, and what she really didn't want to think about was if Rachel would still be with her when she blows up like a balloon.

"Look I'm only one call away. If you need anything, anything at all, just call. Okay?" Rachel said caressing Quinn's jawline.

"Okay." the blonde whispered.

"I really don't want to leave you." Rachel whispered.

"Then don't" Quinn stated.

"But, your parents?"

"Hide in the closet." Quinn shrugged.

Soon both girls started laughing at Quinn's suggestion.

Rachel's phone started vibrating in her pocket. "Hello?...Alright...Alright I'll be right there."

"That was my dad. My bubby wishes to see me." Rachel explained.

Quinn's eyebrow shot up. "Bubby?"

"My grandma." Rachel said shyly.

Quinn sucked her lips in to keep from laughing. "That's so cute."

"Shut up." Rachel smiled bashfully.

Quinn smiled giggling. "I'll walk you down."

Once they reached the door Rachel hugged Quinn by her hips kissing her lovingly.

"I love you, remember to call me if you need anything."

"I love you too." Quinn nodded.

With one last kiss Rachel walked out the door.

Quinn walked back upstairs but stopped hearing Charlotte's quite sobs.


	8. Revenge

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! Seriously, but hopefully this makes up for it.**

**"Another Heart Calls " Chapter Eight "Revenge"**

Charlotte opened her shoe box looking down at the notes, photos, and special things Rachel had given her while they were together. She sniffled looking down at an old picture of her and Rachel lying on top of one another in front of the lake. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback: Sophomore year_

"_So, do you like it?"Rachel asked smiling softly._

"_I love it thank you baby."Charlotte grinned; Rachel had bought her a new camera from 1955 for her birthday._

"_Charlotte, I know we've only been together for a year but, I just wanted you to know that you're my forever. I'll never hurt you baby, I promise you that." _

_Charlotte caressed Rachel's cheek before pulling her gently for a kiss. A kiss that in her heart sealed the deal._

Charlotte wiped her tears quickly not wanting to cry anymore. "You said you'd never hurt me."She growled looking at the picture of Rachel holding her tightly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn sat on the bench underneath a tree waiting for Rachel to show up to school. She had been waiting for ten minutes now. She pulled out her phone hitting Rachel's name under her contacts list. "Hey, where are you?"

She heard Rachel laugh and say. "I'm right behind you."

Quinn jumped holding her heart swatting Rachel's shoulder playfully. Rachel just chuckled and gave Quinn a smooch on the cheek.

"I bought us some breakfast, I figured my babies needed some food in their tummy's."Rachel smiled handing Quinn a _McDonald's_ plate of pancakes, bacon, and sausage.

"Oh my gosh, thank you baby."Quinn beamed pecking Rachel's lips. The blonde took the top of the to go plate and put the other two pancakes in there for Rachel.

"Oh babe, you don't have to do that, I have a hash-brown."Rachel said shaking her head.

"It's okay, besides..."Quinn turned pulling Rachel's chin for a kiss. "My baby needs some food too."

"I could eat something else..."Rachel smirked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Rach!"Quinn blushed swatting Rachel's arm.

"I'm just sayin babe if I had to chose between eating food or eating you, I would totally chose you!"Rachel laughed.

"Shut up!"Quinn laughed.

Rachel gave her a goofy smile before pecking her temple, and handing her some orange juice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel walked out the school doors and in the court yard. She was going to wait for, Quinn who needed to use the wash room. When, Rachel noticed Charlotte, sitting with her lunch on a bench.

The brunette cleared her throat sitting on top of the bench handing Charlotte a cookie. "I'll trade you my cookie for your chips...I'll throw in my grape juice."

"Quinn, must really be craving chips."Charlotte said sarcastically.

Rachel sighed. "Charlotte, I know that you probably won't ever forgive me for hurting you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop caring about you."

"Obliviously you don't considering you fucked my sister."Charlotte snapped standing up grabbing her bag. "You're going to regret ever hurting and leaving me, Rachel. Oh and by the way. I'm pregnant."Charlotte growled before stomping away leaving the brunette with her jaw slacked.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong? What did Charlotte say to you?"Quinn asked running up to Rachel.

Rachel stared at Quinn with panic in her eyes. Two sisters, two loves, both pregnant.

"Baby, Rachel, what's wrong?"Quinn panicked

"_No...No, this can't be happening."_Rachel thought to herself. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Her vision began going hazy, Quinn's voice fading, and before she knew it she saw blackness.


	9. Please Don't Go

**A/N: Hey Lily hiding as an Anon if you're reading this take notes :)**

**(anon) Lily review: **ewww you Quinn is ridiculous and disgusting and your Rachel is so

repulsive,your stories sucks big time!

Keep them coming Lily I'll be here writing my horrible stories :) Just remember it's your not you, and suck not sucks. You worded your review horribly, also don't forget to use your commas! If you ever need to feel better about yourself by leaving badly worded reviews come and find me. It's cool, really it is! Nasty reviews are just as good as the nice ones.

**"Another Heart Calls " Chapter Nine "Please Don't Go"**

_Rachel groaned squinting her eyes from the bright light. She slowly stood up adjusting her eyes to the loan figure in the distance. _

"_Hello?" Rachel called out walking towards the figure. Rachel began walking faster till noticing who it was. Shelby, her mother. "Mom!" Rachel cried out jumping into her mothers arms._

_Her mother smiled holding her close. "Oh, my little Rae of sunshine, you've gotten so big, and even more beautiful."_

"_Mom, what- How? Where are we? Am I dead? Oh, God, I am aren't I? What about Quinn! And Charlotte! Whose going to help them with our babies! Oh God!"_

"_Whoa, Rachel, sweetie calm down. You're not dead, we're just in your dream. Like always, remember?" _

"_Wait...dream? But every other time it's just a memory." Rachel said._

"_Yes, a dream." Shelby nodded._

"_Oh." Rachel let out sadly. _

"_Don't sound so sad sweetheart, I promise we'll see each other more...Just not under these circumstances." Shelby said squeezing her daughters shoulders._

"_And what are these circumstances?" Rachel asked looking around at the bright white room. If you could even call it that._

"_You really needed me, and I came." Shelby smiled wiping away Rachel's stray tears._

"_I don't know what to do, mom." Shelby's heart hurt seeing her daughter so lost. "They are both pregnant! I haven't even told my dads yet! I don't know how I'm going to pay two doctor bills. Suport two babies, two hormonal mothers, I just feel like I'm drowning!"_

_Shelby sat Rachel down pulling her close. "You're going to be okay, Rachel. I know you will, you're my daughter. My strong little girl. You are going to sit your fathers down and tell them what's going on. Because you and I both know that they will be there with you every step of the way." _

_Rachel nodded sniffling. "I just know I'm going to let them down."_

"_Who sweetie?" Shelby asked._

"_Everyone. My dads, Quinn, Charlie, my babies."_

"_You won't...Sweetie do you remember what you said to me the day I passed on?"_

_Rachel clenched her eyes shut._

"_I told you to go because mommy needed to rest, but you were smarter, and said: No, I'm not daddy I won't ever leave you, I promise."_

_Both girls sniffled wiping tears. _

"_You are not your father, Rachel. You never will be, do you understand me?" _

_Rachel nodded._

"_Good, now lean back and rest." _

"Rachel?"

"Hmm..."

"Rachel, sweetie, please wake up."

"Dad? Pop? What happened?" Rachel groaned sitting up only to be gently pushed back down.

"You passed out, sweetie." Marcus her dad explained. "Quinn, here told us. Rachel, what happened?"

Rachel looked at her fathers then to Quinn. "'Dad, pop, this is Quinn, my girlfriend, and the mother of my child."

"..."

"Wh-What?" Dill stuttered.

"Remember how I told you both how I cheated on Charlotte well..."

"Oh my." Marcus whispered sitting down with Dill.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you both sooner. We only just found out." Quinn said sitting next to Rachel.

"Rachel, we have told you countless times to use condoms! Oh my God,...Oh my God, my baby is having babies!" Marcus whined blinking back tears.

"We did dad, I swear we did! It must have broke!" Rachel cried.

"Is-Is that why you passed out sweetheart?" Dill asked.

Rachel shook her head looking down it's. "It's something else, I just think it would be better if I told Quinn first."

The Berry men nodded. standing up still shocked.

"Okay we will...We will be right outside." Dill nodded sternly trying to keep his self from crying.

Rachel wiped her eyes trying to be strong once again when she felt Quinn, take a hold of her hand. "You don't have to be strong for me all the time Rachel, that's why you and I are in a relationship. It means two people who take care of one another."

"Quinn, Charlotte...Charlotte's pregnant." Rachel rasped.

Quinn let Rachel's hand go slowly feeling slightly sick.

"Quinn?"

"..."

* * *

><p>"Dill, sweetheart?" Marcus called out, gently placing his large hand on Dills shoulder.<p>

"Rachel, has always been mature, and careful...But when I saw her crying..." Dill stopped talking to let out a sob. "It was like she was that little girl again. The one who lost her mommy. She graduates in one year Marcus, and now she has to...Now she has to take care of a baby." Marcus had only seen his husband this way once and that was when Rachel's Bio father walked out on her and her mother.

"Rachel's very headstrong, and she has us. We will get through this, Dill." Marcus said sternly a rare moment where he had to be Dillion's rock.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, please say something."<p>

"What do you want me to say?" Quinn said coldly.

"I don't know, how about what you're feeling?"

Quinn turned her head to Rachel giving her the look of death. "Rachel, I'm so angry I could kill you, so don't you dare speak to me like that."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said softly reaching for Quinn's hand to moved it.

"How far along is she?" Quinn growled.

"I-I don't know." Rachel answered.

"When was the last time you guys..." Quinn nearly puked just thinking about it.

"Three weeks ago." Rachel whispered. "She told me she was on birth control."

"The night you begged me to give you another chance." Quinn said shaking her head. "God, I'm so stupid."

"No, you aren't Quinn, I am."

"I have to go." Quinn muttered.

"Quinn, please don't. Please." Rachel cried.

"I just need to be alone for a little while."

"Quinn, I'm so sorry." Rachel sniffled.

Quinn nodded and walked out the door.


	10. Together

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys I've been through soooo much shit you wouldn't even believe. BTW was I the only one who thought Quinn was going to give herself a pep talk while she was on her way to the wedding? haha **

**"Another Heart Calls" Chapter Ten "Together"**

Quinn slammed her car door crying inside _"How could I be so stupid!" _kept running through her mind. Sure she knew Rachel and Charlotte had every right to have sex. They were in a relationship, but right after Rachel, declared her undying love for her? That was just wrong and angered Quinn to the max. She stopped her crying to wipe her tears, and pulled out of the parking lot driving towards her house.

"Is it true?" Quinn barked at her sister who was rummaging through the fridge.

Charlotte raised her eyebrow at her hazel eyed sister. "Is what true?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Charlie. Are you pregnant or not?" she growled.

"That's none of your business." Charlotte said coldly before shutting the fridge door and walking away till Quinn blocked her.

"When it involves Rachel, it is."

Charlie was about to open her mouth when their father entered the house.

"I'm home girls!"

Quinn snapped her head back to her sister and growled. "This isn't over."

* * *

><p>"So are you gonna tell us what made you pass out?" Dillon asked softly.<p>

"Just everything pop from me trying to figure out how I'm going to pay everything and how I'm a junior about to be a senior. What's gonna happen when Quinn starts showing and when she needs new clothes? How I'm going to need to find at least two jobs." Rachel lied she had to she just couldn't bare to witness more disappointment.

"Sweetheart you know we'll help you and Quinn with everything." Marcus said as Dill nodded.

"That's what rich families are for." Dill tried to joke.

"I know dad, but I don't want you guys paying for everything it's not right._ I will be _paying for stuff and _I will _get a job."

Dill sighed. "I know you're terrified right now Rachel, I was when your mother left you with us."

"You were?" Rachel sniffled.

"Of course I was! We both knew you were very mature for your age Rachel. But you had just lost your mother, and your father walked out on both of you. We had no idea how to raise you. We knew you were hurt, and depressed, but we didn't know how to even begin taking care of you."

"But we took our time with you. We took you to an amazing therapist, we started game nights, and gave you as much love that we could show and say." Marcus explained rubbing his daughters back.

"Now how about we go home and just relax and have a movie night?" Dill suggested smiling.

"Do I get to pick the movie?" Rachel asked knowing the answer.

"Oh honey, nooo, you know I always choose." Dill said causing all of them to laugh.

* * *

><p>After the Fabray's had dinner Quinn and Charlotte descended upstairs.<p>

"Why are you so down, Quinnie?" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Shut up Charlie, I mean it." Quinn growled going to her room.

"You know the night she got me pregnant was the best sex we ever had." Charlie smirked. "You wanna know where it was?"

"Stop it Charlie." Quinn snapped.

"You might as well walk away with your bastard child." Charlie smirked.

Before Charlotte could blink Quinn slapped her so hard she left a mark.

"You can talk about me as much as you want, but don't ever. Ever. Talk about my baby that way again. Do you understand me?" Quinn growled practically towering over her cowering sister. Quinn was a little shocked at her actions especially hearing herself saying 'my baby' out loud. Charlotte gasped softly looking towards the staircase.

"Mom..." Charlotte said softly.

"Don't." Judy said clearing her throat. "I didn't hear anything. Your sister was just mad that you stole her boyfriend." Judy tried to tell herself that shaking her her she went back down stairs.

Quinn's eyes watered before going back to her room.

No one uttered a peep that night.

* * *

><p>When Rachel got to school the next day Quinn avoided her like the plaque, but Charlotte didn't.<p>

"Charlotte can we talk? Please?" Rachel asked standing by Charlie's locker.

"What?" Charlotte said shutting her locker.

"I know that what I did was unforgivable, and I know that you probably really hate me, but I _will_ be there. I will be there for you, for our baby. I will take care of you. Of both of you."

"...I'm...I'm not pregnant." Charlie said softly with tears in her eyes.

"Wha-What? What do you mean you're not pregnant?...Oh God Charlotte please tell me you didn't kill our baby! Please tell me you didn't." Rachel cried.

"I didn't, I didn't because I was never pregnant." Charlotte said with a straight face.

"How...How could you do that to me Charlotte? Do you know what you did to me by saying that?" Rachel raised her voice.

"Do you know what you did to me by fucking my sister!" Charlie snapped back.

"That's what this is about? Me being in love with your sister? Charlotte, I know I hurt you, and I know it's unforgivable. I get that, but you saying you're pregnant was so...So very low." Rachel said shaking her head wiping her tears before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Where's Rachel?" Quinn asked Puck as she sat down at the lunch table.<p>

"Hmm, well she could either be in the auditorium, the soccer field, the track orrrr the bating cages." Puck said taking a bite of his burrito.

"Okay, thanks." Quinn said standing up.

"Whoa, you shouldn't like go to her now. She was pretty upset last I saw her; she needs to blow off some steam." Puck said between bites.

"That is unless you're gonna let her do the dirty to ya." Lauren smirked.

"Yeah." Puck chuckled.

"Ugh! Why was she upset?" Quinn snapped.

"Why do you think? Your crazy ass sister that's why!" Puck spat.

"What?" Quinn said confused.

"She lied about being pregnant!" Puck shouted.

Quinn saw nothing but red, she stood up and walked over to her sister slapping the hell out of her again. "You! You are such an evil bitch!" Quinn shouted before walking towards the auditorium.

* * *

><p>"Hey..." Quinn said softly sitting down on the glossy bench.<p>

"Charlotte, isn't pregnant. She lied." Rachel sniffled.

"Yeah, I know, I just found out from Puck." Quinn said softly.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered.

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry, but just the thought of you with Charlotte makes me ill. Especially when it was the night you told me I was the one for you." Quinn responded.

"I didn't want too, but it was like I had to try and convince myself to love her, but I couldn't. At all. I'm in love with _you,_ Quinn."

"I love you too, Rachel." Quinn said taking Rachel's hand.

Rachel took a deep breath before saying. "Promise me something, Q."

"Anything." Quinn said turning her head to look at Rachel.

"Promise me that no matter what happens between us we will always be civil, and level headed for our child."

"...I promise." Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand. "Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be okay?"

"It's going to be really hard, but I believe we can. Together." Rachel said letting go of Quinn's hand to bring her closer to her side.


End file.
